It is known for shelters to be provided at localities where people are in need of a substitute residence in the event that previous accommodation has become unsuitable for occupation. It is also know for shelters to be provided at localities where people are in need of a temporary building in a location undergoing development. Thus, a shelter may be required in a disaster zone, such as may arise from the effects of a hurricane, flooding, a landslide, famine or war, or on a construction site, for example.
It is desirable for a shelter suitable for use in such circumstances to be deliverable quickly and to be easily and swiftly erectable. It is beneficial for the shelter to be rigid, such that it is perceived as a secure building, and to be locatable anywhere, regardless of the terrain.